


Envy of the Rose

by klancesun



Series: The Garden We Grow In [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancesun/pseuds/klancesun
Summary: You are who you are meant to be. You don’t need to wish you were someone else. Do not envy a rose.
Series: The Garden We Grow In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Envy of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the second flower piece I am writing. I hope it is alright. Please lmk what you think.

There are Roses in this world who people envy. Beautiful people who require maintenance and proper care. Symbols of what it is like to be loved and to love. Yet, roses still need water and sunlight. They bruise easily and are placed on such a pedestal. Everyone wants to be a rose. 

But the bees will love you just the same if you are not. The butterflies will still search for milkweed. The little kids will still pick you just the same. You are just as much a flower. Even if you are not meant to be a rose. 

The dandelions are just as beautiful. Lillies make stunning flower crowns. A bouquet of sunflowers will make someone fall in love. There is no need to be envious of the rose. The rose may very easily be envious of you. 

A rose might not be able to grow in a place you have grown to love. A rose might not get to grow it’s whole life being sung to before it is plucked. A rose might be one of a dozen. 

It is okay to envy the rose regardless, but face the sun while you think of them. Bury your roots, drink your water, soak in the light. So one day when you are content with the flower you were always meant to be, you can grow to be just as strong and beautiful as any rose could hope to be. 

Envy is the thorn, you are the petals.


End file.
